It's Not Where You Start
by LethargicLogic
Summary: Sometimes a rough start can still have a happy ending. You just have to be willing to see it through to the end. Agent 8 has had a very rough beginning, but maybe with a little help her happy ending can come true. OCTO SPOILERS! Spoilers, mild language and dark themes. Warnings will be in chapter intros. (Also yay agent 8 tag finally)
1. A Rough Start

Heyo just gonna throw myself back into the deep end of writing here and hoping I don't miss the bandwagon for this kind of story. Although I might be okay this time considering. Poor Agent 8 doens't get much love story wise.

So I may have beaten the octo expansion in less than 2 days.

Whoops.

Regardless of that! This chapter is a lot shorter than my usual stuff but I should be updating this one more regularly. Hopefully it'll help me get back into my other stories and we can eventually see those ones finished!

And speaking of other stories! I will be uploading my works over on Archive Of Our Own too! I might update over there sooner than here so it's not a bad idea to keep an eyeball on me over there. I might do exclusive stories or AOO exclusives too so keep in mind when reading!

Okay enough pandering. Enjoy folks! As usual if you enjoyed or have suggestions please feel free to let me know!

...

They had done it. They had defeated Tartar and Inkopolis was safe. It had been a hard fight, and none of them would be known for it, but somehow if felt right. It was already going to be tricky to explain the newest addition to the city, let alone that they had been part of the experiment to try and sanitize everyone. The backlash was just too dangerous.

Both Pearl and Marina decided it was best to play it safe, and head back to the privacy of their home rather than going immediately to the studio. Considering the cargo they were carrying. Agent 3 rubbed the back of his head, feeling a sharp pain as he brushed against his injury. "You were lucky. Much longer with that stuff and we might not have gotten you back." Marina smiled over, hoping it would cheer up the sullen inkling.

"Yeah…" Her kind attempts didn't do much to cheer him up. "I can't help but feel horrible though. What I did to her. Ya know?" His eyes trailed from the floor to look over at the idol duo. They both nodded in understanding.

Capt. Cuddlefish waved his hand dismissively as he smiled over at Agent 3. "That may be kiddo but she's a tough girl. Besides! You've got bigger fish to fry than the one eating at your heart." The captain scratched at his beard as he pondered a moment. "We will no doubt have to do some crowd control when we land, so ya best get yourself ready. No time to wallow."

Agent 3 sighed, knowing he was right. After all it was his job as an agent to make sure that Inkopolis was safe always. Even if it meant having to get over his personal doubts. "Besides! You can be sure to tell the lass your thanks when she's awake!" The captain laughed heartily, offering the inkling a pat on the back.

Pearl tilted her head slightly, staring at the old man. "Awake? I thought she was!" Standing up on her seat, Pearl looked behind her. Sure enough, there was the little octoling fast asleep. Agent 8 was no doubt exhausted after everything they had been through and must have been lulled by the gentle rock of the helicopter. It should have been of little surprise to see her curled up on the cushioned seat. "Huh…I don't think I could ever sleep on a spot that small."

"Let her rest Pearl. We have to figure out what we're going to do when we're back." Marina dragged the attention away from the octoling, hoping to let her get some peace. "Okay so I'm thinking…"

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"TEST FAILED." Agent 8 could feel the words just as much as she could hear them, the inevitable following up just after. She had barely started the test too, failing within just a few short seconds. It was infuriating and unpleasant. Eight couldn't help but swear softly under her breath as she tried to ready herself for another attempt._

 _Again. Just try it again._

 _She kept telling herself. But without fail, it would end with her empty handed._

 _Eventually her worn walls crumbled as she dropped to her knees, angry and frustrated. Eight couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes and she pounded her fists against the ground, spewing curses through gritted teeth. A short time passed before the conductor, C.Q. Cumber spoke up. "Perhaps it's best to take a break." His voice held no mockery, no ill intent, but she still felt the sting in her heart. Break. That word held a different meaning to her right now. Break meant no better than Give Up._

 _Give up. Just give it up._

 _It's not going to happen._

 _You're not good enough._

 _Agent 8 choked back a small sob as she picked herself up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and retreating to the silence of the metro. She didn't even bother to look at the captain, knowing he would only try and console her. Instead she chose to hide herself in the furthest corner. The expression on his face as she passed him by was not hurt but understanding. The bench was small and there were a few abandoned suitcases lining the end of the car, but it was quiet and offered her a little privacy. Eight curled into a ball as she fought back the emotions that threatened to defy her._

 _'I'm not good enough.'_


	2. Standing Tall

Hot dang two chapters in a single day? Well I have to wait for my eggrolls to be done so yeah. I guess you fine folks get extra today~  
This chapter is a tad longer than the first but I think I like the short and steady build up with this one. Makes my brain work less and my fingers work more.  
Now enjoy while I eat dinner and probably sleep because I work really early tomorrow.

.

..

...

...

"So, I think it's settled then." Pearl cheered just a little too loud, forgetting who was asleep behind her. Marina shot her a look as she raised a finger to her lips. "Oops…" The group sat in silence, almost fearful. However, a soft sound informed them that they were in the clear.

"Pearl you could have woke her up…" Marina scolded her under her breath, as she stood up and made her way to the sleeping octoling's side.

"I forgot she was there! Out of sight out of mind!" Her attempt at defending her pride was a tad on the pathetic side, but it was honest. Agent 3 shook his head in disbelief, before looking out the window. The edge of the city was coming into view, and he could faintly make out the tower.

"It won't be long until we're back. It feels like forever since I got to participate in a turf war." Agent 3's job usually kept him from being like other inklings his age, but he didn't mind too much. After all, he got to be a part of the Squidbeak Splatoon and even worked alongside the Squid Sisters.

"Maybe you can teach Agent 8 then! Take her there and show her what it's all about!" Marina barely skipped a beat, smiling over at him. "After all Pearl and I probably won't be able to, and I don't know if she will be comfortable going on her own." Agent 3 pondered the idea as Pearl pushed herself up and out of her seat.

"Looks like we're here! You guys ready?" She bounced her way up to the front of the helicopter towards the pilot, leaving the others to gather themselves.

The landing itself went off without a hitch, making a smooth decent to the roof of the hotel. It was when the wheels touched down that problems arose. Or more specifically, a very disoriented and upset Agent 8, arose. The gentle bounce from the wheels touching down shook the octoling just enough to get her attention. 'The metro? Did I fall asleep on the train again?' Something wasn't quite right though and it raised several red flags in the octoling's brain.

There were too many sounds at once, and almost all of them foreign as they bombarded her mind. Heart pounding in her chest, Agent 8 threw her eyes open only to be blinded by far more light than she was used to. The nail in the coffin was the hand that reached out to her, attached to a tall dark silhouette.

'What's happening?'

The only words to pass through her mind before Agent 8 scrambled to her knees, only to misplace her hand and tumble to the floor with a small sound.

"Agent 8?" Marina called out softly, still startled by the abrupt reaction she had gotten. "It's me! Marina!" Her voice was gentle, trying to soothe the panic the young agent felt. "We're home."

"…Home?" Agent 8 parroted the word back, her thick accent making it sound a little odd. Marina's nod put her at ease, allowing her to relax all the muscles she had tensed not moments ago. But relaxation wasn't what she felt. Not even in the slightest. Her body tightened as the pain seeped in, nagging, and ripping into places she didn't realize existed.

Agent 3 walked over to Marina's side, staring down curiously at the other agent before he spoke tentatively. "Can…Can you walk?" He could vividly remember the first night after becoming an agent himself. Everything hurt so badly he had to drag himself out of bed the next day, and even gave up after making to the bathroom alone. "Are you able to stand up at all?"

.

..

...

 _Stand up._

 _Walk._

 _Keep moving._

 _Agent 8 sat on the bench of the metro car, knees drawn up to her chest as she did her best to avoid eye contact. They had the same expression as always, so she didn't bother to look anymore. Confusion. Fear. Pity. It was always the same on each and every face._

 _She raised a hand to rub at her eyes, stopping short when she grazed her cheek. A small hiss escaped her lips as the throb of pain made it's way back into her. Biting back any words that would have made their way out, Agent 8 instead let her fist slam down next to her. The echo shook through the car, causing what few passengers were aboard to look in her direction._

 _Don't look. You already know what they'll say._

 _She sighed and instead lay her chin on her knees, wondering if she really could do it. The last test was hard enough. Agent 8 gave up counting the times she failed, but instead counted how many she ended up with bruises or cuts after. When had she stopped counting that? Was it after the gash on her forearm? Or perhaps the bruised ribs? Did it really matter anyway?_

 _Agent 8 tightened her grip around her legs, trying to shrink herself as the sight of the sanitized octarians refused to budge from her memory. No matter how she tried, the only memories she could bring up were ones she had gotten here. The sickly green ink, the blank stares of the octolings as they marched ever forward to simply destroy._

 _She didn't want to become one of them._

 _So each time a new test was in front of her, she would stand. She would walk._

 _She would keep moving forward._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

"' _Stand up. You know you can_.' Agent 8 willed herself to get up off the floor. Her body protested in every movement, eventually being willed upwards. She leaned heavily against the seat she had been resting on, but there was no doubt that it was her own two feet. "Yes. I can stand." The triumph in her voice was short lived however as her knees gave out.

Agent 3 was thankfully quick enough to reach out, catching most of her weight against him. "Correction. You _could_ stand." He smirked, moving his arms down a little to get a better hold of her waist and to relieve some of the strain on her legs. "It's okay though. I've got you."


	3. Clean Slate

So fun fact of the day. I grew up alongside many children, and eventually I spent a good portion of my youth raising children. Something I've found is that give them the chance and they will lose any article of clothing they think they can get away with.

Second fun fact of the day. As far as I can see it, Agent 8 is much like a child after loosing her memories.

On a totally different note anyway is everyone excited for the upcoming splatfest? Which side are you going to pick?

I'll be representing out dear Agent 8 and will be fighting for team octoling this time around! As much as I love the inklings the octolings have had my heart since the story mode of the first game.

If anyone ever wants to add me and play some splatoon 2 just pm me~ I'm not on too often but heck I'm not a horrible player either. Slosher main all the way!

Okay now everyone enjoy this chapter while I take like a hardcore mini-sleep before work. And hopefully everyone is excited for the next chapter! I know I am!

(Also I don't know why but for some reason the formatting gets all messed up whenever I post a chapter. So please forgive me while I fix things!"

x

xx

xxx

Agent 3 was careful to lower down the octoling to the rooftop slowly, giving her ample time to balance before letting her go long enough to hop down himself. The idol duo followed behind with the captain dropping down last. While Agent 3 gathered up his octoling charge, Pearl strolled past with bounce in her step with Marina following closely behind.

"The entry is over this way you two. We're only a floor down thankfully." Marina turned to point over at a set of doors on the other side of the roof. It wasn't like any entryway that Agent 3 had ever seen before. In fact, it looked more like the entryway to the hotel itself. Tall sliding glass doors surrounded by a polished white stone tile. Everything about it screamed fancy and expensive.

"Now that is one fancy setup! Haven't seen something this flashy since I was a young lad!" Captain Cuddlefish gawked. Pearl smirked back at the old inkling, taking pride in his astonishment. Agent 8 however, was less than enthused, making a face as she stared at the doors opening before her.

Marina led them down the brightly lit hallway and over to a set of elevator doors. The polished metal gave off a distorted reflection of the group. Agent 8 stared blankly, taking in the colors and uneven shapes moving in time with herself. It was unusual to see something mimicking her every motion, even if it was little more than a smudge shaped form. Was this what she looked like? Her thoughts were cut short when the doors opened into a small room.

"We need to go down a floor. Pearl do you want to push the button this time?" Marina asked, a small chuckle slipping out when the short inkling practically jumped at the opportunity to toss a mock-punch at the wall of buttons. Everyone shuffled quickly onto the elevator, uncertain of how long Pearl could contain herself and not wanting to be left behind.

The door slid shut with a smooth whoosh, and Agent 8 looked around, confused. "Where-" Her question was cut short when the floor suddenly lurched below her as it began it's decent. The octoling tightened her grip on Agent 3 as she processed the strange feeling in her stomach. It was as if someone was pushing her body downwards and leaving everything else above. Agent 3 however, found it to be quite amusing. He had been on elevators more times that he could count.

As the floor shifted to a slow stop and the doors once again slid open, much to Agent 8's content. She did not care for that at all. "We're just down this hallway here!" Pearl chanted joyfully, scooting past the others to dart down to a room at the end of the way. "Right here!" There was no waiting for the others as she quickly stuck the key in and popped open the door, leaving it ajar as she disappeared inside.

"Does she ever stop moving?" The captain pondered curiously, mostly to himself as they walked. The entry of the room was surprisingly spacious, opening into what looked like a living space of sorts. Overall the room was predominantly white with splashes of color in the form of furniture and décor. Agent 8 only had a few moments to process the layout before she found herself being moved again. A kitchen like room, a space with a table and large television, and a few closed doors down a hallway. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a half open door.

"Just bring her in here and let her get settled." Marina flicked on the light to the room, and even Agent 3 was taken aback. As far as bathrooms went, this was beyond just any master bath. The tub alone was big enough to mistake as a hot tub. "I'll grab a few things, so we can get her fixed up."

Agent 3 shuffled into the bathroom, still admiring just how fancy everything was. "I knew they were famous, but this is ridiculous." He absent-mindedly rambled as he set Agent 8 down on the edge of the tub.

"Famous?" The octoling asked, her head tilting much like a puppy. She had a vague understanding of the term but had never heard it actually used to describe someone.

"Oh uh… Pearl and Marina. They're well known. They took over for the Squid Sisters a while back. I don't know if you'd know them either. Callie and Marie? They take care of the news and a lot of the turf war announcements on tv." Agent 3 rambled a little, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "They were the ones who helped stop DJ Octavio." His voice trailed off as he realized exactly what that name meant to the octoling.

"Octavio. I think." Agent 8's eyes darted downwards almost instantly, her brows furrowing as she concentrated. "I think I remember." Vague images flashed through her mind. A girl she didn't recognize. An octoling soldier she once knew but now had no memory of. Agent 8 shifted her hands up to cover her eyes, as if to hide from it. "I don't want to."

Agent 3 regretted ever bringing it up, opening his mouth to apologize before being interrupted by Marina's return. She was carrying an armful of towels and other various things. "I think this should be okay for now." Her eyes drifted between the agents, taking in the scene before her. "What's wrong?"

"I brought up something I shouldn't have." Agent 3 admitted quietly, knowing it was probably not his smartest move. Marina seemed to understand however and moved over to kneel next to Agent 8, taking her hands into her own slowly. The younger seemed to move her attention from her own thoughts and was now focused on who was touching her.

"You'll be okay. But first things first. We need to get you cleaned up." Marina let one of Agent 8's hands go in order to reach behind her and turn the faucet towards warm. The sound of the water running sent a shiver through Agent 8's spine as her mind went into overdrive. As if she knew, Marina didn't miss a beat. "The water we have is special. Nothing like the water you've seen so far. It's treated so it's not any danger to us." She dipped her hand under the flow as if to prove a point.

Agent 8 seemed to relax at the sight and imitated Marina, putting her hand under the warm water. She let it run through her fingers and across her wrist, enjoying the comforting heat it left behind. "We'll get you cleaned up then take care of those injuries." Marina stood up to grab a washcloth, letting the octoling play with the water for a moment.

"Clean?" Marina heard the single word response as nothing more than a confirmation. Until Agent 3 slapped his hands over his eyes in panic. She turned her head and sure enough Agent 8 had already unzipped her top and was wiggling the offending fabric down her one sleeved arm. "Eight!" Marina let out a startled yell, getting not only the octoling's attention, but Pearl and the captain's too who poked their heads around the corner.

"Goodness." The captain averted his eyes immediately, waving an arm roughly in Agent 3's direction until he got ahold of the back of the embarrassed inkling's shirt. "I do suppose this is a good time to take our leave. You'll let us know how she's doing later right?" He barley waited for an answer before shuffling the boy away and out. Pearl on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at Marina's reaction.

"I don't know why you expected anything less, but I'm gonna go find her something to wear." Marina could hear Pearl giggling from a few rooms away. Agent 8 turned her confusion to the last person in the room, not quite sure why everyone left in a hurry.

"What?" She was very confused. Did they bathe with their clothes on up on the surface? Marina simply sighed, walking over to sit next to Agent 8 on the edge of the tub. She was armed with a pair of washcloths, and a dark colored bottle of liquid. Marina ran one of the clothes under the water before reaching out to take Agent 8's arm.

The warm water didn't bother her at first. It wasn't until it ran over one of the gashes on her arm that Agent 8 suddenly had a problem. She let out a sound of discomfort and surprise before attempting to yank her arm back. Marina was prepared however, and despite how strong the younger was, she held strong. It was just a few moments as she cleaned off the dirt and grime, but it felt like an eternity as the cloth rubbed and irritated the tender skin around the cut.

Once she deemed it well enough, Marina let go of Agent 8's arm only to reach upwards to her cheek. The same treatment was given for several spots, her face, wrist, side, and leg. By the time Marina had finished, Agent 8 was thoroughly irritated and sore. She glowered at the older octoling with momentary hatred. "No more!"

"Don't worry I'm done with that one." She set the cloth down before picking up the dry one and the bottle of liquid. "But I'm afraid I still have to do this one. And I know you won't like it…"


	4. It's Complicated

I realize now in adulthood that growing up I had it pretty easy. Didn't feel well? Boom someone there to take care of you. Didn't get better? Whelp off to the doctors I guess.  
As an adult I have to judge if slapping a bandaid on it and pretending it doesn't exist is good enough medical care for most of my problems or if I have to actually give in and spend way too much on medicine that never seems to work. Shame I'm allergic to bandaids. Anyway this chapter is a little later than I was anticipating. One of my kitty-kids came crying to me this morning with his eye totally swollen shut, so in the midst of worrying about him all day at work, I had little time to process my thoughts for the story and where it's going.  
Good note is he's able to open his eye now and seems to be getting a little better, and I have a good idea of where I plan to take this story. I appreciate all my dear readers and want to thank you so very much! I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy this ride just as much as me! xxxxx  
xxxxx

It wasn't easy to find clothing that would fit someone that was neither short, nor tall. Especially considering the wardrobe that Pearl was rifling through was Marina's and her own. A shirt of Marina's with long sleeves and a loose waist, and a pair of her own lounge pants should do the trick. A glimmer of triumph shone on her face as she returned to the bathroom, just in time to see Marina soaking a washcloth with peroxide.

"Hey, isn't that the stuff that gets all fuzzy?" She set the clothing down on the counter, eyeing up the bottle. Marina shot her a look, trying to silence her before reaching up to touch Agent 8's cheek with the cloth.

It stung, almost like being burned. Agent 8 reeled back slightly, not overly fond of the sensation. However, her escape was halted by the edge of the bathtub. With nowhere to left to scoot away to, she turned her head just in time to have the cloth dabbed again onto her face. The second time hurt more and she let out a small angry sound.

"Hold still and it'll be over faster. She's not gonna let you get away anytime soon." Pearl offered her sage advice, knowing just how persistent the octoling was.

"Thankfully most of these cuts are small. And the bruises don't need any." Marina mumbled mostly to herself as she made quick work of all the smaller injuries. Clean, dry, bandage and move on. It was almost a methodical pattern. For Agent 8, it was more of a small jolt of pain, a moment of cool air, and warm hands wrapping around her. Eventually the loop ended however, as Marina grabbed hold of the octoling's bad arm. "Now just stay calm okay? This one is going to be the worst."

'How bad could it really be? Everything else wasn't so bad.' Agent 8's thoughts rang through her mind as she watched Marina move her arm over the tub. "Pearl can you do me a favor? Take the bottle and pour it over her arm when I say to?" As the bottle changed hands, more pressure was added to Agent 8's arm. "Okay. Go ahead. Enough to cover the whole thing." Marina's words were immediately followed by a cold numbness that washed over Agent 8.

The numbness wore off almost instantly and was replaced by an agonizing pain. It felt as if someone had begun to dig about in her open wound with several sharp objects. The octoling could only produce a pained yelp as she tried to writhe away, put any distance between her and the pain that she could. For what felt like an eternity it burned and she wanted nothing more than to just tear her own arm off and leave it behind.

Eventually what had been agonizing slowed into a strange bubbling sensation. Agent 8 couldn't help but think it to be her very skin melting off. She could only whimper as it fizzled away for a short time before being replaced by the familiar warm washcloth. "Sorry. I know that wasn't fun at all. But it'll help." Marina apologized, dabbing off the remaining liquid.

"Don't worry kiddo. I don't like that stuff either." Pearl gathered up the remaining supplies, putting them away while Marina finished wrapping. She gathered the clothes she had picked out and handed them to Agent 8. "Here. These should work until we get something for you."

A pale blue hoodie and a pair of soft grey pants. They felt warm and heavy in Agent 8's hands. She wasted no time kicking off her boots and changing into the pants, more than happy to leave the uncomfortable skirt she had woken up in behind. However something caught in her pantleg that stopped her for a moment.

The hospital tags. She had almost forgotten about them. Every time she moved, they were just…there. Brushing against her almost as if to tell her that she was in fact there. That everything had in fact happened.

She wanted them gone.

Agent 8 held her wrist out, staring angrily at the yellow band. "I want this gone." Her tone was absolute, unwilling to take no for an answer. Marina and Pearl exchanged glances, understanding completely.

"I think we can do that. Finish getting dressed while I go get some scissors okay?" Marina offered a smile as she left, leaving the octoling to get ready. Agent 8 sighed as she watched her disappear through the door before pulling the sweatshirt up over her head. The pants had fit her just fine, if not a tad on the short side. The hoodie however was much too large for her, the sleeves dangling over her hands by several inches. Agent 8 tried to push the sleeves up a few times, giving up after they kept sliding right back down.

Pearl couldn't help but laugh at how childish Agent 8 looked. It was almost as if she hadn't fought for her very life and almost lost more times than she could count. "It should be okay for now, even if it's a tad big on you. Follow me okay?" Pearl pulled the octoling to her feet, giving her a moment to gather her balance before tugging her along.

Agent 8 was pulled out of the bathroom and down the hallway further, into one of the room she hadn't gotten to see earlier. The door was pushed open slightly and she could see a dull grey color coming from the walls. "We never really use this room, so for now it's going to be yours!" Pearl was overly excited as she shoved the door the rest of the way open. The room was rather open, a single bed in the corner of the room was piled high with colorful blankets and several pillows. A small dresser and lamp were just to the side of it, and much to Agent 8's delight, a window was right above the side of the bed with the curtains drawn.

Agent 8 looked around the room in wonder before bringing her eyes to land back on Pearl, asking her silently. "Go ahead! Make yourself at home!" She gave the octoling a gentle shove into the room before turning to head back down the hall. "Get cozy!"

The room suddenly felt almost too large, too much for one girl. Agent 8 scooted into the room slowly, making her way over to the bed before sitting down on the edge cautiously. It was soft and squishy, much better than anything she could have ever had in the metro. Curiosity got the better of her and it wasn't more than a few moments before Agent 8 had crawled over to the window, peeking outside. They were several stories up, and the world below looked so small, with little inkling shapes moving about on the streets.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Marina's voice pulled Agent 8 back to reality, her eyes drifting away from the window. "We can go out once you're up for it. Until then you should rest." She made her way to the bedside, holding out a hand to the other. "Here. Let me see your wrist." Skepticism crossed Agent 8's mind for a mere moment, remembering the lasts time she had willingly handed over her arm. "I can't take the tags off you unless you let me see them." Marina explained lightly, holding the pair of scissors up in her other hand.

Agent 8 silently lifted her arm, pulling the sleeve back enough to expose the bright yellow band that was wrapped around her. It may have only taken a second to remove the band, but Agent 8 could feel the weight of all the time she had spend in the metro lift off her chest. Watching it fall from her arm was almost sad in a way. As if she was saying goodbye to everyone she had met there, even though she knew this wasn't the case. But something still pushed her. "Can I keep it?" She asked timidly.

"Keep it?" Marina was honestly curious. Not a few minutes ago she was practically begging to have it taken away, but now she wanted to hold onto it? "I guess so…" Marina knelt down and snipped the one from Agent 8's ankle as well before handing them both to her. There was no telling just what was going on in her mind, and Marina knew better than to pry. After all she had gone through similar a long time ago as well.

"Agent 8. I want to ask you something and it might be a little hard for you to answer. Would you be okay trying to answer for me?" Marina moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her, beckoning the younger. Agent 8 followed her motion, sitting down while tilting her head slightly.

"Okay? But why is it hard to answer?" She wasn't sure what Marina meant by that. Was she going to ask her something she didn't know perhaps?

"It's about your past. About Octavio…"


	5. Unwelcome Reunion

So initially I was going to have this chapter go one particular way, but upon reviewing my overall plan, I think this route makes not only more sense from a storytelling position, but also from a psychological perspective. Plus I like drama. Sorry this chapter's short everyone! I had gotten a late start on writing today, and with tomorrow being the splatfest I knew that if I didn't post it tonight, it wasn't gonna be until sunday. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next segment and look forward to more! Happy Splatfest everyone and good luck!

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

Marina didn't have to hear anything to know Agent 8's answer.

The younger simply let her eyes drift away, whole body seeming to drag to a halt. She stayed silent for some time, drawing Marina's curiosity, alongside her touch. The hand carefully brushing Agent 8's shoulder didn't raise any motion, but instead pained words.

"I remember a little. His face."

X  
Xx  
Xxx  
Xxxx

Agent 3 sighed as he looked over the calm and seemingly peaceful valley. It was unusual to say the least as despite having defeated Octavio, the musician had slipped away. No doubt back underground to regroup before another strike.

Thankfully they were never really that well planned, nor that strong and Agent 3 could normally handle it on his own, but he was still glad Agent 4 was willing to lend a hand. She was strong and stubborn at times but there was nobody he would trust his back with more.

"Maybe I should call her… Might not be a bad idea to at least see if she wants to try and go in after him before he can cause any big trouble." Agent 3 couldn't help but talk aloud to himself, especially on such quiet days. It was just eerie sitting alone amongst the half-broken kettles. Kind of like a graveyard, to both the machinery and several fallen soldiers.

Reaching into his pocket, Agent 3 came to a halt. A low distant whistle rang through the dead air, causing his heart to beat faster. A kettle had been activated. An octarian was on their way. Agent 3 threw himself to his feet, scrambling for his hero shot as he scanned the area for where the intruder was coming from. A few yards in front of him, fast fading steam dissipated into the cool air. Not that it mattered anyway as he felt the cold end of an Octoshot against the back of his neck.

 **"Where is she?"** An Octoling soldier, an elite held Agent 3 in place, her weapon expertly trained on him. She had a heavy octarian accent making it hard to understand but seemed to know the inkling language.

"Who? Who are you looking for?" It was in Agent 3's best interest to play along for the moment, or until an opportunity showed itself. After all he was at a disadvantage.

 **"Where is the traitor?"**

X  
Xx  
Xxx  
Xxxx

Marina watched the mixing emotions on Agent 8's face, understanding only some of what the other felt. Though they were very similar in many ways, Marina had left of her own choice and could remember making it. She knew exactly why the life she chose was for her. Agent 8 however, had no memories outside of the fragments she had recovered in the metro. Even then they were more like old photos, sun-worn and tattered. Sentimental value outweighing any real use.

"It's too hard. I can't. I want to, but I can't." Agent 8 shook her head, frustrated at what seemed to be eluding her. "Why?" It was what she had been asking herself since she woke up, cold and scared on the floor back at the station. A familiar feeling washed over her, just as it had when she first stepped foot onto the train. A strange fuzziness in the back of her mind, taking the reigns of her emotions and driving them awry. Agent 8 couldn't help but feel her body begin to shake. Not due to a chill, or fear but instead frustration.

Seeming to realize exactly what was happening, Marina gathered Agent 8's unsteady hands in her own. "It's okay. You don't need to get worked up." She ran her mind through several possibilities, any ways that they could attempt to bring back any memories. However, she was cut short by a loud shout, causing both octolings to jump.

"Marina! We got a problem!" Pearl burst into the room, panic flowing from her in waves. "We have a very bad problem! It's the captain!" Marina quickly jumped to her feet, leaving Agent 8 to stare on in concern. "Agent 3's in trouble! There's a…." Pearl cut herself short, realizing the sensitivity of the subject. "A uh… Well an Octoling. She seems determined that we have something of hers."

"Something of hers? What could we possibly have?" Marina asked curiously, pondering what it could be. Agent 8 couldn't help but frown as a thought came across her. One of the few things she could somewhat recall. A shadowed memory of a girl's face, someone she knew very well.

"I think." Agent 8's voice was soft, almost inaudible as she balled her fists into her lap. "It's me."


	6. Memories and War

Congrats to team Squid for winning that splatfest! Everyone fought well and while I'm a little sad that Octopus lost, all is fair in love and splatfests.

Anyway! This chapter is late and short and for that I apologize! I had just a tiny bit more building to get out before we can get to the good stuff! I'll probably upload that one either today yet or tomorrow with luck. Either way stay tuned because the next few chapters are gonna be fantastic.

(Also is it just me or does this strange octoling seem almost a little protective of the traitor?)

Once again thank you to everyone who's been reading and showing support through this little story of mine.

I appreciate every single one of your wonderful faces.

(Also I personally don't like using the little x's at a breaker but this dang system kinda stinks for that)

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

Agent 3 tried his best to look back, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the octarian. He strained, moving slow to keep himself from being too noticeable, but the cold barrel his face brushed against spoke for him. **"Eyes forward."** Her voce was cold, uncaring as if Agent 3 was little more than a toy. Something she would be happy to toss away at a moment's notice.

"Who exactly are you looking for anyway?" Agent 3 prodded, hoping to get her to talk, lower her guard even just a little. "Maybe I can help you find them." Perhaps she wouldn't see through his lie and take him up on it. It would be an easy way to gain her trust after all.

 **"Shut up. They're nothing more than a traitor."** The octoling raised her voice as she grabbed the back of Agent 3's jacket, pulling hard enough to throw him to the ground. **"Besides. You're already helping me…"** Able to get a good look at his captor's face, Agent 3 gawked. She stood over him, a boot pressing down on his chest as she smiled. Overall, she didn't look too much different than the other octolings that Agent 3 had fought before, with goggles covering her eyes and leather armor but there was something nagging at him. Something wasn't quite right. There was something uncomfortably familiar about her.

"What are you talking about?" He prodded, still not quite certain. However, he quickly understood as the octoling raised an arm to point to a spot a little ways away from the duo.

 **"You can quit hiding old man. I know you're there."** She didn't even turn her head, knowing exactly who it was. Agent 3 however was a little shocked to see Captain Cuddlefish wobble out into the open. **"Now answer and maybe I'll spare his life."**

X  
Xx  
Xxx  
Xxxx

"What do you mean it's you?" Pearl was almost yelling in Agent 8's face, causing her to scoot further across the bed. It was no more than a passing feeling that she had felt, and with the messy tangle of memories Agent 8 had regained from her time spent on the metro there was no way to prove anything.

"I just feel it." She shook her head before sitting up straight. "Let me go see." Determination evident in her eyes, she clambered off the bed, and stood as tall as she could. Understanding, Marina simply nodded, leaving Pearl agape in disbelief.

"We just got her home! Now we want to go back and stick ourselves in danger again?" She couldn't believe those two. Maybe it was an octoling thing? Marina thought for a few moments, taking in Pearl's concern.

Eventually she got an idea, turning to the others with a devilish grin on her face. "I'm sure we could always call ourselves some backup."

X  
Xx  
Xxx  
Xxxx

 **"Start talking or I'm going to have to dirty my boots."** The octoling pushed her heel into Agent 3's sternum, causing him to let out a rather pathetic noise as he grasped at her boot. She was much stronger than she looked, especially considering she was probably no taller than Agent 3.

"Ease up on the lad and I'll tell you anything I can." Captain Cuddlefish hoped to barter with her at the very least. She seemed to consider it, and eventually raised her foot up from the poor inkling. Within a few moments, Agent 3 was breathing comfortably again.

 **"Now I want to know where she is."** The octoling stared directly at the captain, but her gun was still trained on Agent 3. **"Tell me where she is and we won't have any more trouble."**

Captain Cuddlefish gave her a confused stare. "Well who exactly is the she you're looking for? I know plenty of ladies." He gave a little chuckle but cut himself short when he realized the octoling was not amused.

 **"Don't make a mockery of me! The traitor that you sent your little pet here to go after. I watched as you chased her down, hellbent to kill."** The octoling's voice got louder as she continued, anger boiling over. **"You hunted her down!"** She swung her octoshot rather haphazardly, almost clipping Agent 3 in the face before he scooted out of arm's reach.

The captain was quiet for a moment, thinking over everything before looking directly at her. "I know who you're looking for. And I'm shamed to say she's no more." He offered her a sad look, uncertain of how to explain it. "While we were fighting, something came out of nowhere and struck us. I don't remember much of it but I can remember seeing her falling with us." As the captain's calm voice continued, Agent 3 slowly realized.

"Captain! That was…" Agent 3 was cut off before he could finish, narrowly avoiding the octoling's foot as she kicked at him. She looked furiously down at him, rage seeping from her in waves.

"That was the traitor." Agent 3 and the octoling looked up in unison, seeing none other than Agent 8 standing in the entry way to the valley. "She's gone, but I'm still here."


	7. Broken Battle

Well this took me a little longer than I anticipated to get going. Darn you sicknesses. Creeping up when I least expect you.  
Either way I'm binging my way through Cryaotic's lp of Catherine while getting this all worked out so the next chapters can come out on time!

Anyway this chapter not only has one name drop but two? Dang! I'm super excited for the next chapter. Hopefully you all are too! (Also if you're ever interested, the names I've given the characters all have a meaning!)

A heads up to anyone reading, I'm about to go on a ramble. Feel free to pass this up and go right to the story.

So I tried to explain as best I could as to our octoling friend's overpowered weapon, but it also helps if one takes into mind the concept that the females in their world are called octopus amazons. There's a lovely little video on youtube discussing the reason behind why the girl have...well...boobies, despite being octos and squids. After giving it a watch, and absorbing the information from it, it all makes sense. It also gives some helpful insight into a small (and I mean small) portion as to why she's so darn strong. That'll get the rest explained next chapter. For the cliffnotes for those who don't wanna watch the video, basically the girls are strong because the chesticles are not fat like humans, but rather muscle used to exert more pressure on the internal ink sac that they have. Guys are able to do it too, but not to the effect that the girls can and it's noted that this is why it's considered 'cannon' for all of the agents to be female. However I played as a male Agent 3, but a female Agent 8. Hence the way they are in this story.  
As for the weapon, my brain took into consideration that flooders use a lot of ink, maybe even an entire tank at a time, but they use quantity over pressure. Which using more pressure causes almost a shockwave effect, but uses less ink. Basically she upped her pressure to cause more damage, but uses more ink. Something that's no doubt not turf war legal I'm sure. Think garden hose versus firetruck hose.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

The octoling took no hesitation in lunging forward, completely forgetting about Agent 3, instead more focused on the newcomer. She moved at an unnatural pace, seeming to simply appear in front of Agent 8. Her hand moving too fast to dodge as it ensnared the front of Agent 8's shirt, bringing her inches from the octoling's face. **"You…"**

"Agent 8!" Agent 3's words were hardly able to reach her ears before the octoling lifted Agent 8 off the ground with unnatural strength, tossing her full force at the inkling. There was no time to register the situation as the wind was knocked from his lungs as Agent 8 collided with him. The two skidded back a little way, the sheer force behind the octoling's throw being enough to push them both.

 **"How dare you!"** The octoling roared, glaring down at the them. **"You liars! You lied to try and hide her from me!"** She took aim at the captain, taking a shot at the ground in front of him. The weapon she carried let out a startlingly loud sound, a ball of ink hurtling out at a breakneck pace. The pavement cracked under the pressure as if it were only made of paper, sending small shards of stone upwards like water droplets.

Agent 3 watched the dust settle, staring in shock at the hole left behind. "No way…" He had never seen a weapon that strong before, but then again, the turf war had regulations to keep everyone safe. Even during his hero work Agent 3 had never come across something so vicious. "How is she so strong?"

Agent 8 struggled to sit up, shaking herself off slightly hoping that it would clear the buzzing in the back of her head. She had seen that weapon before. Seen the damage it could cause. Why?

"Agent 3! Agent 8! Are you two all right?" Pearl's voice echoed from the entryway, causing the octoling to scowl before jumping away from the fast approaching intruders. Pearl stopped short when she saw the chaos in front of her. "What the heck happened?"

 **"Well if it isn't Marina…"** The octoling sneered, eyes trained on the idol. **"I had heard plenty of your desertion but now it all makes sense. The runaway and the traitor, both right in the palms of my hands."** She stared directly at them, a cruel smile on her face.

Marina however could frown in disappointment. "I was hoping it wasn't you, but I suppose it was bound to happen eventually, Cecilia." She took a few steps forward, trying to get a good look at the weapon she carried. "I see you've even gone so far as to borrow my work."

"Hold up! Marina you know this crazy girl?" Pearl glanced between the two, uncertain of exactly what to think. Much to everyone's concern, Marina simply nodded.

"Pearl I'm sure the captain told you, but I used to design weapons for the octarian army. I wasn't the only one on my team, and Cecilia was one of the few I trusted with my plans for the Flooders." She watched the offending octoling smirk, twirling her gun about in a playful manner.

 **"Why yes, I remember the day you came running up to me, excited as a little kid. Too bad you didn't see the potential it could have. So, I borrowed your design and gave it a few…tweaks shall we say?"** She aimed the gun once more at Agent 3 and 8, taking a blind shot at them. They barely managed to dodge the ball of ink in time, tumbling in opposite directions in their attempt to escape. **"With such a capacity for ink coverage, it lacked the kick to really do some damage. It's astounding what some extra pressure can do!"**

Agent 8 listened to Cecilia, her words turning the gears in her head. It seemed so familiar, but it was just out of reach. If Agent 8 could only keep her talking. She looked about, trying to think of any way to keep her attention, eyes eventually resting on a palm sized rock. Agent 8 took no time in scooping it up and hurling it as hard as she could at the octoling.

It was in vain. Cecilia didn't even turn her head, bringing her hand up in time to catch the oncoming projectile. 'How?' Agent 8 couldn't help but ask herself. **"Don't think I've forgotten about you. I just need to make sure that we aren't interrupted before you and I have our 'chat'."** Cecilia dropped the rock at her feet, letting out a loud clear whistle.

Agent 3 looked on, confused before turning his head to look behind him. There was the sound of something cutting through air, but where was it coming from? Shots of ink started to pellet the ground around him, giving him an idea of what was happening. Octocopter troops seemed to pour out of the very ground, dotting the sky. "What is this?" Pearl yelled, trying to find any area without an octarian soldier.

 **"Keep them busy, will you?"** Cecilia turned her attention to Agent 8. **"I'd like a little one on one with our traitorous friend."** No more than a second that she gave the order, the octocopters began to lay siege, firing into the group at a steady pace. Agent 8 had only a moment before she felt a boot connecting with her side, sending her tumbling. Landing roughly, Agent 8 coughed harshly. Dragging her body upwards again, she felt the sharp pain of her injuries reopening.

"Why are you doing this?" Agent 8 asked softly, trying to catch any breath she could. Cecilia however refused to give her the chance, grabbing her bad arm roughly and lifting her to eye level.

 **"Don't play dumb."** Cecilia ignored the pained expression on Agent 8's face, instead tightening her grip. She stared Agent 8 down in silence, as if waiting for an answer. When none was given, Cecilia became irate, squeezing her arm until a distinct snap could be heard before dropping Agent 8 to the floor. She snarled as she watched the squirming octoling cradle her arm in silent pain.

 **"Do I need to remind you of the pain you caused me? I'll happily give you just as much pain as I was in after you killed him. He's dead, and soon you will be too Emersyn!"**


End file.
